Home Made
by Laurabeast
Summary: Crowley has secretly been learning how to cook every one of Aziraphale's favorite dishes from the restaurants they got to for 6000 years. Maybe it's time he cooked some.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but I still hope you like it.**

"Stupid plant!" Crowley took the plant with it's small pot, and placed it carefully into a brown biodegradable one. He took a moment to show the empty pot to his other plants before he left his flat.

Aziraphale sat curled up by his fire, reading an original copy of a lesser known author who used the most charming soliloquy when there came a knock at his door. He set he book aside and went to see who could be there at this hour.

"Crowley! Oh I am sorry for not leaving the door unlocked. Wait, was I expecting you?" Aziraphale frowned, Crowley pulled his glasses off, and held the plant out to him.

"Not as such, but I though you might want this. I know how excitable you get when I throw them away." Crowley pushed his way into the shop, shaking the rain from his jacket, and going straight to the fire.

"Ah, yes, quite. Hello, I know he can be quite dreadful, but I assure you you'll be quite happy here." He took the plant up to the small window box where he had two others Crowley had brought to him, both luscious, and green. He would take them to a local greenhouse once this one felt better. He certainly didn't have space for every plant Crowley tried to kill.

"I don't understand why you keep buying them if you give up on them with their first spot." Aziraphale came back to find Crowley stretched out in his vacated seat.

"You know me, can't pass up watching the downfall of a living thing." Crowley lied, Aziraphale frowned, not believing him at all.

"You certainly could have brought it by in the morning. I know how you enjoy your sleep despite not needing it." He moved to sit in the far chair, but Crowley extended his long leg to direct him towards the seat beside him.

"Are you saying you want me to leave Angel?" He arched his brow dramatically, Aziraphale huffed.

"Oh, oh no, of course not. You're always welcome here Crowley, you know that." He relented and sat beside Crowley.

"I didn't much feel like sleeping anyhow. This whole unaligned thing has been unimaginably boring." He sat forward with a start. "Let's go off somewhere!" He turned towards Aziraphale.

"What? Oh, well, I mean we certainly could, but where would we go. You don't still want to go to alpha centauri do you. It would be dreadfully inconvenient to vacation somewhere without quaint little cafés." Aziraphale gave an adorable little pout, for an angel he could be quite tempting.

"I could cook." Crowley looked over a the fire to avoid his Angel's unbelievably blue eyes searching him for his intentions.

"You can not. No offense Crowley, but you hardly even enjoy eating, I don't believe for a second that you can cook." Aziraphale leaned forward to give him a pointed look.

"Rubbish! I'm an excellent cook, and I'll prove it to you! Where's your kitchen?" He sprung to his feet, his hand snaking out and tugging Aziraphale with him.

"Oh, this is nonsense. If you say you can cook I believe you, besides, my kitchen is all but bare. I've only ever used it to make tea, and cocoa. I don't even own a sauce pan!" Aziraphale let Crowley drag him up the stairs, he'd never actually been in the upstairs apartment before. They had an unspoken agreement before Armageddon that they never entered the other's private space, but after Aziraphale had spent he night at Crowley's flat it seemed less concrete.

"Well it would be an absolute miracle if you had everything I need than wouldn't it." Crowley looked back at him pointedly.

"Oh very well, but I'm not going to spare your feelings one bit I the food isn't exemplary." Aziraphale pointed at him with his free hand. It didn't occur to him how odd it was for Crowley's slender fingers to be twined with his, and all of a sudden it was all he could think of. Crowley's unnatural warmth sent a chill through the angel.

"Sit!" Crowley pulled a chair out by his miniscule table stacked high with books. He slid down into his chair, swallowing hard. He'd never admit how much he enjoyed when Crowley ordered him around. Crowley shed his jacket, and button up shirt, leaving him in just a plain black under vest. Oh yes this had been a supremely bad decision.

"Are you listening to me Angel?" Crowley turned around, leaning on the arms of the chair to invade his space. Aziraphale could feel his breath fan his scarlet cheeks, smelling of smoke, and fine red wine.

"I thought that given my lack of cook wear that sushi would be best." Aziraphale said after far too much time contemplating the shot distance between their lips.

"Sushi!" Crowley drug out the oo sound a the center with a smirk.

"As you wish Angel." He pushed off the chair before he could give in to the urges his proximity had created. Crowley had meant to tempt Aziraphale, but as I often did, it simply made him want to cross the lines set so long ago.

"The books will have to move, you have no counter space angel." Crowley snapped his fingers, and the tiny table turned to a much larger round table with a second round table at the center that spun around, and somehow didn't take up any more space.

"My books!" Aziraphale gasped, Crowley simply pointed to a new black bookshelf stacked neatly with his books.

"Oh. Oh, Crowley I feel a bit guilty, Sushi is one of my favorite foods, and I'm so dreadfully particular about it. It simply doesn't seem fair to use it as a gauge of your skills." Aziraphale said while Crowley mixed various things into a metal bowl.

"I've known known you for over 6000 years Angel, I'm perfectly aware of your tastes." Crowley dipped his pinky finger in the sauce he was mixing, tasting it with a small nod before setting it on the turning table.

"Oh, really? I… where did you learn to cook?" Aziraphale scooted closer when he got a whiff other sauce he'd already made.

"I've tempted quite a few chefs in my day. How have you been around for over 6000 years, and managed to not learn how to cook?" He tasted this sauce and frowned, watching the way his tongue swirled around the finger made Aziraphale's mouth go dry.

"I… well, you see, the thing is, I rather thought that cooking, like so many of the finer things on earth required a touch of human creativity that I simply never had. I learned that lesson with the dancing fiasco." Aziraphale looked down at her hands with a small sigh.

"Anyone can dance, even you. What is this missing?" Crowley held his pinky out to Aziraphale with his latest sauce on it.

"I… it…" He stared at it, unsure how exactly he could taste it without being inappropriate. He finally gave up, and sucked the sauce clean from his finger with a swirl of his tongue. Crowley choked back a moan, at the sensation.

"Oh, it's missing the chili oil." Aziraphale said, Crowley groaned at his obvious oversight, and added it to the bowl.

"Here, stir that. I'm sure even an angel could follow a recipe." Crowley kept handing him the bowls to stir as he finished adding things, moving ever so slightly closer each time.

"I suppose. It's simply not the same. What am I to do with this?" Aziraphale held up the bowl he had been storing for quite some time while Crowley deftly cut fish.

"Hmm, oh, pour them in the bottles for when I'm finished." Crowley handed him the small plastic bottles, that had most certainly not been in his flat this morning. He lost any inclination to form full sentences when Crowley folded the front of his shirt up to dry his hands, revealing a strip of his tan skin, with a small trail of course red hair.

"Angel?" Crowley waved his hand in front of Aziraphale's face. He shook his eyes free of where his shirt hadn't been pulled all the way back down.

"Sprinkle these with the toasted sesame seeds and these with the sesame, and the roe." Crowley handed him two small plates, each with six pieces of pristine sushi arranged nicely on them.

"These look absolutely scrumptious." Aziraphale moved to pick one up, but Crowley swatted his hand away.

"Garnish Angel, you can't eat them until the entire meal is finished, they're meant to compliment each other." Crowley scolded him, Aziraphale rubbed the spot where he'd been struck more to pout at Crowley than because it hurt. When they finally finished there were six plates with six pieces on each. Crowley took the sauces, drizzling them over each one as intended, and set a small dish of soy sauce beside Aziraphale.

"Now you can eat." He poured them both a rather large cup of sake, and sat beside him. Aziraphale rubbed his hands together as he often did when he was excited, trying to decide where to start.

"They all look so good it's hard to decide." Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who without a word picked one up with a pair of fine black chopsticks and held it out for him, with one hand under it to catch any spilled sauce. Aziraphale took the bite tentatively, but as soon as the myriad of flavors hit his tongue his eyes fell shut, and he let out an absolutely sexual moan. Crowley swallowed hard, as the noise made parts of him stand at attention.

"That is positively sinful." Aziraphale leaned back in his chair to savor each unique flavour.

"I should know Angel." Crowley raised a brow at him, which made Aziraphale blush. He gave him that tight lipped smile that said he'd thought better of a naughty comment.

"Oh, do tell me which one is next!" He clapped, wiggling in his seat while he waited. Crowley laughed, and fed him the next one. Something about having Crowley feed him each delicacy made the experience incredibly intimate. Each bite lead to a more elicit moan, which made Crowley'e twitch while he tried to control his urge to jump him.

"Crowley! Mm, these…" With the last bite on his lips he clutched the front of his shirt, trying to find the words to describe how delicious it was, but when he finally opened his eyes Crowley looked very upset.

"Stop that!" Crowley got to his feet, and started to clean up the mess manually instead of snapping his fingers, and making it disappear.

"Stop what?" Aziraphale stopped mid bite in his worry.

"Moaning like a whore while you eat. I know it's no that good, I made it." Crowley snarled his way around the small kitchen.

"Oh, but Crowley, this is the most exquisite thing I've ever had in my mouth." Crowley arched a brow at him, and Aziraphale turned red up to his ears.

"Yes, no, that's not what I meant and you know it! I've never, oh that's not the point. You have never minded my expression of elation in the past! I assure you they are quite merited, taste it for yourself." Aziraphale picked up a piece, forgoing chopsticks in his hurry.

"I know what my blasted food tastes like!" He glowered at him, but leaned forward, and took the bite from his fingers, running his forked tongue salaciously along them to get the last traces of sauce. Aziraphale gasped, but made no move to stop him. Crowley went immediately back to cleaning when he'd finished. Aziraphale sat back down and continued to eat while he tried to make his brain work again.

"Crowley will you please stop, and talk to me. If I've done something to upset you I certainly didn't mean it. Crowley? I'm sorry. Crowley!" He snapped his fingers, vanishing the mess. Crowley blinked back his surprise at having upset Aziraphale enough to make him use his powers.

"Please don't do that Crowley you know how it upsets me when you shut me out." Aziraphale had eaten ever bit of sushi with the stress of it, and not enjoyed it nearly enough as a result.

"It's nothing Angel, I'm just tired, you were right, I've gotten too used to sleeping regularly. I didn't mean to upset you." Crowley slumped down in the chair, cursing himself for being such a coward. Aziraphale knew he was still holding back, but he didn't want to fight with him after so much sake. He smiled, reaching across to touch Crowley's hand gently.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to make you stay up and cook for me, though I'm glad you did. You can sleep here if you'd like. I do have a bed, despite it having hardly been used, I sometimes like to sit under the covers while I read. In fact I was just in the midst of a new book, I'll sit with you if you'd like." Aziraphale met his eyes, still as mesmerized by their shimmering gold depths as he had been the day they met.

"Are you trying to tempt me Angel?" Crowley gave him a coy smile.

"Well I'm not restricted by the rules of heaven any longer, so yes, I suppose I am." Aziraphale puffed up as he said it, and there was no way he could ignore such and adorable request.

"6000 years, and I'm finally rubbing off on you." Crowley slipped out of his shoes, and motioned for Aziraphale to lead the way. By some miracle Aziraphale's book sat on the small nightstand beside the puffy queen sized bed.

"I know we're old Angel, but tartan pillows, really? They aren't even soft." Crowley frowned at the unfortunately rough pillow cases.

"Like I said, I don't sleep." Aziraphale stripped off his over layers, and his shoes before crawling under the covers to read. Crowley watched him for a moment before stropping down to his shorts. He lifted the covers, and morphed into his snake form, slithering up Aziraphale's leg.

"Crowley! For he… what on earth are you doing?" Aziraphale squeaked as Crowley slithered up inches from his groin.

"What? I fall asleep better as a snake, and I'm cold blooded." Crowley's voice echoed around him, sending a shiver to parts of him far to close to Crowley.

"Fine, but be a little more modest about it at least. Would you like me to read aloud? I know you like to sleep with music, but I suspect I don'thave anything you would deem worth listening to. Crowley nodded his large head before resting it comfortably on Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale started from where he'd stopped when Crowley showed up. His hand moved to absently stroke the base of Crowley's head. Somehow it all seemed okay while he was a snake, as if the intimacy would fade away with this form in the morning light.

Aziraphale had no idea when he'd drifted off, but he woke to the weight of a very human shaped Crowley sprawled on top of him. His head still lay on his shoulder, one arm around his shoulder, one at his waist, both legs hooked around either side of him, grinding his morning tumescence against Aziraphale's. He knew now that he'd woken he should move, but the relief his hips provided to an itch Aziraphale hadn't dared to scratch for thousands of years was pure bliss.

"Angel!" The tiny moan from the lips of his demon while he clung to him brought Aziraphale dangerously close to making a mess of this. He threw himself off the bed in shock, and fear that Crowley was waking up. His motion brought Crowley tumbling with him, and they landed even more tangled up than before.

"Fuck! Warn a fella before you toss him about Angel." Crowley leaned back on one arm to look him in the eyes.

"I… I'm ever sorry, it would appear I fell asleep." It wasn't exactly a lie, Crowley's eyes went wide, trying not to notice other things while Aziraphale wiggled out from under him.

"You fell asleep! You! I thought you didn't indulge?" Crowley slid back up to the bed, stretching out languidly.

"I don't typically, but I didn't want to jostle you when I finished my book, and I suppose I just drifted off. I had forgotten what it felt like to be held. I don't often indulge in most things." Aziraphale looked off at his satin white ceiling, his eyes unfocused.

"Often? When exactly did you indulge in being held?" Crowley hadn't meant to sound quite so jealous, but he didn't like the idea of anyone touching his angel.

"Oh! Oh, no, not like that! It was a young Scottish lad, Ferguson was his name. He had flaming red hair, when I saw him in the mud, beaten half to death I thought it was you. I took him in, and cleaned him up, but he'd been beaten nearly to death by the man he'd professed his love to. He didn't want to be saved. I couldn't do anything but hold him as he passed. I don't think I've ever wept quite so hard before that day. How could someone be so cruel to someone who loved you, even if you didn't feel the same?" Aziraphale moved to sit beside Crowley, trying to ignore the temptation of Crowley's lean frame nearly naked beside him.

"Tormenting the homophobic is ever so sweet." Crowley looked over at him with a devilish smile.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He poked him with his foot, Aziraphale perked up at the mention of food.

"We could go to that darling little café down the way!" He started unbuttoning his rumpled dress shirt so he could flatten it properly before he tidied it up with magic.

"The entire point was to cook for you myself Angel." Crowley rolled over to pull at the corner of his button up shirt before he could get back to his prim and proper self.

"Oh! Oh really? That would be marvelous! Oh, we could go to that darling little farmer's market, it's still early enough!" Aziraphale pulled his shirt free, and snapped his fingers an stood once more duly quaffed.

"Must we? I'm sure by some miracle we have the food we need." Crowley got to his feet, running his hand over Aziraphale's shoulders, making him shiver when his slender fingers brushed over where his wings were meant to be.

"I'm not used to using miracles so frivolously my dear. I think perhaps that's why it was so easy for you to tempt me to sleep, besides, I've always wanted a reason to go to the farmer's market. Just this once." Aziraphale pouted, Crowley rolled his eyes. It was so rare to be able to see his eyes.

"Yes, alright. Just this once, and only because I had such a lovely nap." Crowley snapped his fingers, and pulled his sunglasses out of the pocket he had materialized.

"You know you could leave them off. I quite like your eyes dear." Aziraphale bit his lip, unable to meet said lovely eyes.

"You what?" Crowley stopped with his glasses only half on to give him a look of disbelief.

"Come now, I enjoy looking you in the eyes when we talk, and they're a lovely shade of shimmering gold. I don't see why you always cover them up when you're with me." Aziraphale blushed, feigning interest in his perfectly placed bow tie to hide his embarrassment.

"Because I can't blink properly, I have nictitating membranes remember. You are the only person I take them off for, except occasionally when I'm trying to intimidate someone. Fine, I'll endeavor to keep them off in your flat, are you happy?" Crowley tucked them back into his pocket

"Elated. Come on, or we'll miss it." Aziraphale rushed out of the flat, Crowley huffed, finally securing his glasses as they locked up the book shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why haven't you been to this ridiculous market before?" Crowley pouted when he realized he wouldn't need to drive.

"It's no fun by myself. Half the joy of going new, and wondrous places is getting to share the experience. I'm so very pleased we don't have to hide our relationship any longer." The word slipped out before he could stop himself, making Crowley's heart skip a beat at the notion.

"I suppose it does get a tad dull when you're not about Angel." Crowley said before he could recant the statement.

"Precisely. Hello lovely day!" He greeted everyone they passed, stopping to sniff at produce, which left Crowley holding the small wire basket.

"Oh, smell the peaches, they look positively scrumptious!" He held one out to Crowley who dutifully sniffed the fruit.

"Very nice. You still haven't actually told me what I'm cooking." Crowley shook the basket that had rapidly begun to fill with fresh fruits, and vegetables.

"Whatever you like will be fine I'm sure. Like you said, you're perfectly aware of my tastes." Aziraphale smiled back at him. Crowley groaned, he supposed he could make an arrangement out of his ludicrous array of foods.

"Hey! Watch it!" Crowley hooked his arm around Aziraphale's waist, pulling him back when an unpleasant American in an awful red ball cap shoved past him.

"Ugh, look at this Karen, there are queers everywhere in this fucking country." The man sneered at them, Aziraphale frowned, but Crowley looked down right livid.

"Excuse me! We are…" Aziraphale puffed up, Crowley snaked his arm around Aziraphale, effectively silencing him.

"Yes quite. We're everywhere these days. In fact, Karen was it? You've always been curious haven't you? Mr. Big here isn't nearly so satisfying as it is to lay down with a strapping Angel like mine. Someone who understands what you really want." Crowley tipped his glasses down, holding this Karen's gaze until she was squirming uncomfortably.

"Now dear, this was meant to be a nice morning." Aziraphale covered the hand Crowley had set on his shoulder.

"Oh you're no fun. Fine, I suppose tempting her to our team will have to be enough." Crowley lead him towards the exit, since they had too much food already.

"Our team?" Aziraphale tucked closer to Crowley to avoid bumping into other shoppers. Crowley had left his arm around him, and he felt that their current stance would be a clue to what he meant.

"I suppose you might not actually have a team, angels always were a bit sexless, I suppose I just assumed. Are you attracted to men?" Crowley had spent the better part of 6000 years trying to find a reason to ask that question.

"Oh! Oh, I see. Teams, I don't know. I suppose I am. I've never found women attractive in that way. If I'm being quite honest I've only ever been sexually attracted to one person since creation, so I don't think I can rightly say." That peaked Crowley's interest, he'd expected Aziraphale to say he'd never even thought about sex, but apparently someone had tempted him.

"One person? They must have been quite something to pique your interest. Who was it?" Crowley didn't remove his arm once they made it to the sidewalk either, feeling rather possessive of his angel at the moment.

"They could not possibly be more exquisitely perfect, and I most certainly will not tell you who." Aziraphale took out his keys to avoid looking at him.

"Oh, why not? I won't tell, who could I even tell for that matter?" Crowley set the bags down on the kitchen table.

"That is most certainly not the point." He went over and hung his coat by the door.

"Come on Angel! You can't tempt me with such a juicy tidbit than pull back. We've been friends for over 6000 years, if you can't tell me who can you tell?" Crowley took a slice of a particularly ripe peach, holding it out to him with a very tempting leer.

"What does it matter to you who I find attractive?" Aziraphale took the offered fruit, sucking the juices from Crowley's fingers with a little moan.

"It doesn't but your reluctance must mean it's good. Was it Casanova? He was one of ours. Or maybe Shakespeare. You were a sucker for his stuffy dramas." Crowley whipped up dip, one sweet and one savory for the food he'd cut up. Aziraphale happily put the kettle on while he snacked at the fruits, still warm from the sun.

"Neither. You haven't run down a list of your dalliances, why should I?" Aziraphale licked the sweet cream dip from his fingers and Crowley nearly lost his train of thought, not for the first time.

"I don't have a list. I've never dallied with anyone. It was never really my scene. I've tempted a few, maybe even enjoyed a good snog, Shakespeare, and Casanova included, but my heart, and my pants are both a great deal harder to get into I'll have you know." Crowley hooked his chair, pulling it up beside Aziraphale's before he sunk into it.

"You mean to tell me in 6000 years you've loved anyone?" Aziraphale tried to hide the disappointment in his tone, but he was doing a rather poor job of it.

"I didn't say that." He said after a myriad of reluctant groaning noises that he often used to stall conversations he didn't care for.

"Very well, I suppose fair is fair. If you're willing to tell me who found their way into your heart, it would only be right to reciprocate. " Aziraphale smirked, an actual smirk, he was spending too much time with Crowley. He knew he had him though, because Crowley hated revealing his feelings.

"I did ask first." Crowley tried, but Aziraphale shook his head.

"I'm not an idiot, you are still a demon of sorts, and I won't have you weaseling out my secrets, and not sharing your own. You go first, or we drop this whole silly conversation." Aziraphale crossed his arms, Crowley frowned. Could he really take that risk?

"Alright, fine, if you really want to cross this line I'll tell you, but no running off, and escaping your half." Crowley stalled for time, he couldn't lie, not if there was even the faintest chance that he felt it too, this vertigo, this sense of only being whole when he was around.

"Run away! It's my flat where would I run? Though it does feel a bit spooky since it burned down especially in the front, like an echo of agony." Aziraphale straightened his collar at the unnerving memory of discorporatiin. Crowley could think of another reason agony would be so prevalent in the front of the shop.

"Spooky? I didn't feel anything." Which was true, but also an excellent distraction.

"Oh no, you're not changing the subject, you started all this!" Aziraphale got to his feet to start tidying up the dishes from breakfast.

"Aziraphale." Crowley stood up, putting a gentle hand on his arm to stop the busy work. "It's you, it's always been you." Crowley whispered, Aziraphale looked up at him in wonder.

"Truly?" He covered Crowley's hand with his own, Crowley nodded. "For me as well, it's always been you." Aziraphale shifted so they faced each other, only inches separating them. Crowley leaned down so his brow rested against Aziraphale's.

"I don't want to go too fast for you." Crowley reached up with his free hand to stroke the blonde curls at the nape of his neck.

"I should have kissed you in the car that night." Aziraphale closed the distance, pressing their lips together briefly. The spark that had hovered between them took flame in his gut making him lightheaded from such a tiny touch. Crowley surged forward, his tongue taking full advantage of Aziraphale's tiny gasp.

The whole world had fallen out from under them, and Crowley felt like he was flying. He had waited so long for this day, Anne just couldn't get close enough. He snapped his fingers and their clothes were neatly folded on the side table.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale pouted, bare before him in all his splendor, soft in all the right places, and startlingly hard in only one.

"What?" He ran his hands down to cup his buttocks, and pull him flush with the wiry planes of his own body.

"Taking off the clothes is part other fun, the build up of anticipation." Aziraphale said, but his voice turned breathy, and weak when Crowley sucked gently at the hollow of his neck.

"I've had quite enough anticipation Angel." Crowley slid his hand around Aziraphale's neck just to pull him into another kiss, but the way he leaned into it with a wanton moan raised Crowley's interest, among other things.

"Use my name, please Crowley." He begged, a thrill shooting through him at the thought of being at Crowley's mercy. Just knowing he would never hurt him, and finally surrendering control.

"You like that Aziraphale?" Crowley nipped at his ear, squeezing the hand around his neck just a bit tighter while his other hand wrapped around both their lengths, giving one slow stroke.

"Yes! Oh, Crowley, yes!" Crowley stalked forward until Aziraphale hit the wall beside his bedroom door. Crowley's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, licking and sucking on Aziraphale's tender flesh.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" The low rumble of Crowley's voice made Aziraphale shudder.

"Perhaps something like this?" Aziraphale suddenly dropped out of his hands, and was kneeling before Crowley. He nearly collapsed when Aziraphale took him into his mouth.

"Oh, oh fuck Aziraphale!" Crowley braced himself against the wall, trying not to thrust into his perfect angel's mouth. Aziraphale hummed in approval around his member, one hand cupping him while the other snuck around to tease his hole.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley raked his hands through his white blonde curls, tugging his head back a bit rougher than intended, which only served to make him moan for more on his knees.

"Yes dear?" He gave him the most innocent smile, and Crowley knew he was going to make him pay for every second he'd waited to touch him, d Aziraphale would love every second.

"On the bed, now!" He hissed, Aziraphale scrambled to his feet, crawling onto the bed. Crowley watch him, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

"Touch yourself for me Aziraphale." Crowley stalked around the bed to get the best angle when Aziraphale dutifully started to stroke himself.

"Very good, now on your knees." He said, Aziraphale sat up, and kneeled at the center of the bed.

"Did I say you could stop touching yourself?" Crowley snaked forward, and slapped his ass hard in punishment. Aziraphale moaned, his hands starting to move again. Crowley slid into bed behind him, trailing his hand up to his neck, and tugging him back into his chest so he could grind against his supple ass.

"That's it Aziraphale, you feel what you do to me? Such a naughty little tease." He pushed his head down so he was on his hand and knees, his ass pushing back into Crowley's.

"Please Crowley! Pretty please!" Even in a fog of list his angel sounded so deliciously innocent.

"What is it you want Aziraphale? Do you want my cock in that tight little arse?" Crowley slid one miraculously lubricated finger into him.

"Yes!" Aziraphale pushed back into his hand.

"Than say it." He curved to stroke his prostate ever so slightly, and Aziraphale's arms gave out, leaving his face in the pillows.

"Oh. Oh please Crowley, put your cock in me!" Hearing such a dirty phrase from his angel nearly did him in. He pulled his hand aside, and slammed into him to the hilt, Aziraphale was a miraculously perfect fit, and the wanton cries of ecstasy from his angel made it hard to recall how to breath. He pulled Aziraphale up, against his chest to make room to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley bit his neck to keep the string of adoration from falling from his lips, he was still a demon after all.

"Oh! Oh Crowley, wait!" Aziraphale shuddered, spilling over Crowley's hand, and the clean bed sheets. Crowley groaned, unable to hold himself back a moment longer. His wings shot out as he spilled into Aziraphale, sending books clattering to the floor before he wrapped them around his angel, shaking, and so completely spent. The collapsed together onto the bed, trying to avoid the damp spot Aziraphale had left. Crowley waited until Aziraphale smiled up at him to suck his sodden fingers into his mouth, finally tasting his angel with the same moan Aziraphale had made while eating his sushi.

"Scrumptious." Crowley teased, Aziraphale lay absolutely mesmerized by the way his tongue cleaned his spendings from his hand.

"How can you be so tempting only moments after such absolute satisfaction?" Aziraphale snuggled close, Crowley's black wings a stark contrast to his pale skin, and white blonde hair.

"What can I say, you inspire me Angel." He wrapped them up in his wings, stroking Aziraphale's soft curls absently.

"How long?" Aziraphale whispered, Crowley arched a brow at him.

"I'd rather thought you could feel the answer to that question yourself." Crowley pressed his hips into Aziraphale, who swatted his chest before getting distracted by the sleek black feathers of Crowley's wings.

"I meant how long have you wanted this?" Aziraphale stroked his wings, carefully preening what he could reach. Crowley's eyes fell shut with a sideways flick, and he let out a little moan of appreciation of his soft touch.

"Are you asking me when I got my first stiffy for you Angel?" Crowley still managed the lurid comment despite the sleep heavy in his voice.

"Oh, heavens no! I… well not explicitly. I was simply wondering how you knew you were attracted to someone so inherently your opposition?" Aziraphale leaned up to steal a kiss in hopes that it would keep him from falling asleep. Crowley shifted him to straddle him, and Aziraphale released his own wings with a contented little ruffle. It had been so long since he allowed them to relax in this form.

"I'll show you mine." Crowley sat up, stroking his fingers through Aziraphale's downy soft white wings languidly.

"Oh, alright. Do you remember the early 16th century?" Aziraphale kissed Crowley's neck, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive skin.

"Mm, was that Shakespeare, or the dance?" Crowley mumbled, craning his neck to provide better access for his angel.

"The dance." He ran his tongue soothingly over the mark he'd left on Crowley's neck before endeavoring to leave another.

"That was the first time you did one of my temptations, you were very reckless until you found Shakespeare." Crowley raked his nails gently down his Angel's back getting the little shiver he'd hoped for.

"Yes, well I thought… I was thought I wanted to fall, and I wanted to try it." Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's neck to avoid his piercing eyes.

"You what? Angel, you… no! That's ridiculous, you as a demon!" Crowley nearly tossed him on the floor in his shock. Aziraphale's wings fluttered to keep his balance, clinging to Crowley's chest.

"Yes, well that was my decision as well, but I thought, perhaps if I fell I could be with you without having to hide anything. It was silly, but if the last few hours have been any indication it certainly would have been worth it." Aziraphale kissed him, and Crowley met his gentle touch, but only briefly.

"I would never have been able to forgive myself if you fell, I mean I'd always hoped you fell for me, but not literally. You'd make an awful demon." Crowley looked genuinely quite worried, Aziraphale smiled, touching his brow to his.

"I could show you what I was thinking if you'd like. I assure you falling was never what I truly wanted." Aziraphale kissed his nose, making Crowley grimace at the adorable action.

"That could be fun, but first…" Crowley lifted Aziraphale's hips, sliding him back down on his once again very hard shaft. Aziraphale gasped, but immediately began rocking back into each thrust of Crowley's hips.

"You are insatiable." Aziraphale said in short breathy gasps as Crowley started working Aziraphale in time with his thrusts.

"Only for you Angel." He hissed, his head falling back as Aziraphale tightened around him. He came across his chest when he felt Crowley shudder, filling him up.

"How am I to show you anything when I can't think straight?" Aziraphale whispered, Crowley cradled him in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder much as he had a snake.

"Take your time Angel, I'm quite content." Crowley drew his wings in to let Aziraphale stretch.

"Yes, now I remember." Aziraphale touched their brows, and a vision of a modest ball being held at the behest of a minor lord. He could feel the unpleasant high collar of Aziraphale's silver dress clothes.

"How did you stand this thing?" Crowley itched his own neck while the observed Aziraphale's younger self.

"It wasn't so bad, now hush, we're here to see the moment, you were the one who was worried." Aziraphale munched happily on a bunch of grapes, his gaze wandering to the hall where he knew the library would be. He set off towards it, but a sudden drop in the pit of his stomach the way only one very particular demon could cause.

"You felt me?" Crowley snaked his arms around Aziraphale's waist with a little grin.

"Of course, can… can you not feel my presence?" Aziraphale said as one of the other patrons shoved Aziraphale onto the dance floor, and before he could escape the song signaled to switch partners.

"Of course I can, I get a sort of vertigo, I just thought it was me." Crowley quieted when he saw himself through Aziraphale's eyes, even with the awful gotee, and the horrible fashion of the time. The sight of him made the angel light up too.

"Fancy meeting you here. I didn't think angels could dance." His smile made Aziraphale's stomach flutter, and he slipped his arms around Aziraphale to dance without question.

"We can't! I was pushed out here. What in heaven are you doing here?" Aziraphale stumbled over his own feet until Crowley pulled him in close, leading him with a tight reign that hardly allowed Aziraphale to fumble.

"Tempting the lord to waste his gold on frivolous things like the ball. You're the one out of place Angel." He whispered in Aziraphale's ear, pressing his hips into the angel. The hard length of him could be felt even through the puffy trousers, and the thought of stroking and tasting that length sprung to mind. His own answered in eager tumescence.

"I… I'd meant to see his library before you absconded with me." Aziraphale choked out the words, Crowley didn't remember this, he'd been drunk, Anne remembered the dance, but not grinding on his angel.

"Well let me tempt you to some company. I've had quite enough dancing." Crowley manoeuvred them gracefully off the dance floor.

"I would quite like that." Aziraphale suddenly felt quite parched. He took a goblet of wine as he passed a server. They weaved through the dark halls, and into a small windowless room. Crowley closed the door behind them, veiling them in absolute darkness. He could feel how close Crowley's lips were from his own. He clapped his hands, and light flooded the room, revealing the full walls of old books.

"You angels and your light." Crowley sunk down into a chair, taking his glasses off, and snapped his fingers to darken his corner. Aziraphale lost himself in the books until he heard Crowley's soft snore. He turned back to Crowley, his eyes often made it hard to tell if he was actually asleep.

"Crowley?" Nothing. "Why do I feel this way?" Aziraphale set his book aside, going over to his chair. He reached out just barely touching his soft red hair.

"I'm an angel! I'm not meant to care for you." He shifted closer as if he might lean down and kiss his lips.

"They would destroy you if I kissed you. One hint of love, and I would be your undoing. Curse our being on opposite sides!" The whispered words we're accompanied by quiet tears streaming down his cheeks. Crowley held him tighter, pulling them from the memory. A single tear had escaped Aziraphale's eyes just remembering the moment.

"Things turned out tickity boo, even if it did take us five centuries." Crowley tired very hard not to smile, but when Aziraphale let out a little chuckle it broke Crowley's composure.

"Oh, that really is a silly turn of phrase." Aziraphale laid his head on Crowley's shoulder enjoying their closeness.

"Yes it is, mine was quite a bit earlier than that, closer to the 12th century." He pulled back to touch his brow to Aziraphale's with a small smile.

Crowley stood at the top of a rise just above a temple somewhere in China while the first few fireworks exploded in the night sky. He liked them he'd had a hand in creating the fireworks that made that fun crackling sound.

"Oh heavens! This has been a terrible mistake!" Crowley turned to see Aziraphale running in full female aristocratic dress. Crowley snapped his fingers sending the three men chasing him down to the celebration.

"What the hell are you doing Angel?" Crowley called out to him, Aziraphale stumbled, looking over at him with an enormous grin.

"Crowley!" The way he said the name gave Crowley that blasted vertigo that seemed to only happen around him.

"I'm so very happy to see you. I've had the most dreadful day. Those men were trying to take sexual advantage of me for heaven's sake!" As he said it a firework misfired, blowing his would be attackers to bits with the twitch of Crowley's eye.

"Yes, but why are you dressed as a woman?" Crowley plucked at the tie across Aziraphale's waist. He blushed, soothing out the fine silk.

"It's quite a long story I'm afraid. May I sit, I'm not shall we say the most fit for running about?" Crowley made that little noncommittal pout gesturing to the ledge he'd been sitting on. He sat beside him, and held out a very expensive jug of sake, not that he'd paid for it.

"Oh! Oh, thank you! You see I was sent to help the lord in this area bring prosperity to his people and what not, except you see the lord had quite a harem of very young women, who didn't at all want to be there. Of course when I reported it to Gabriel he said that they had free will, they could make their own choices, which isn't at all true since the lord could punish their families, or even kill them for trying to leave.

"Head office has no concept of extenuating circumstances you see. Well needless to say they could not be bothered, but I still needed to bring prosperity to the people so I thought… well I thought how would Crowley fix this since I couldn't use heavenly means." Aziraphale rambled around swigs of sake once he'd caught his breath. Crowley held up a hand to stop him.

"Hold on. You thought if heaven failed you that I would have a clever plan, d it somehow lead you to cross dressing?" That was the moment, his misplaced faith in Crowley, combined with the soft cut of his figure in his finery made Crowley itch to pull him in for a long slow kiss.

"Well, yes, hold on. I'm getting to that bit. I did say it was a long story. You see I thought perhaps if the lord were to be, well tempted to an interest in men it wouldn't be so disruptive for the women to leave. I thought perhaps I could tempt him, yes I know, and angel tempting someone is absolutely absurd, but I had to do something. Don't give me that look." Aziraphale frowned while Crowley openly stared at him, he had the same look as in the garden when he gave away his flaming sword.

"Oh right, because nothing about this tale so far could possibly merit this expression." Crowley's voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Do shut up, I was trying to help. He rather liked me in this attire, and by some miracle I managed to convince him to let his brides go, they opened a rather lovely shop where they make sake, and beautiful paintings. His revolution lead to quite a few decisions that helped the local economy. Unfortunately that's where it got a touch complicated. You see once I had tempted him he wanted to merry me, which clearly couldn't happen." Aziraphale paused to drink more of the already half empty jug.

"No, of course not." Crowley teased, Aziraphale gave a long suffering sigh.

"To make a long story short his men acre looking for me, and those men in particular were quite brutish. This is why temptations never pay off, evil always has the seed of it's own undoing within it." Aziraphale slid down to watch the fireworks over head.

"Yes, obviously. It couldn't possibly have happened because your plan involved making a lord lust after you plump buttocks rather than someone else's." Crowley slid down beside him, letting their shoulders touch.

"I'm an angel, I'm not very good at this whole temptations thing, thing please don't mock me right now Cowley." Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley's shoulder, and he passed the sake back to Crowley.

"Well at least you helped those women." Crowley whispered while they watched the fireworks.

"Yes, they are very happy now." They fell into silence, and Crowley found himself watching Aziraphale more than the spectacle in the night sky.

"I'm off towards Spain tomorrow if you wanted to come along, could keep you from getting inconveniently discorporated, or married." Crowley offered, Aziraphale smiled languidly.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." He said, Crowley scowled down at him.

"Shut up!" The memory faded, and Aziraphale smiled from Crowley's lap.

"I knew you liked it when I said nice things to you. That was one of my favorite years. I got to spend quite a lot of time with you that year. It was when I first started letting myself work outside what heaven considered appropriate."

"Shut up, you did plenty before then, you just never called it what it was." Crowley made a face, which only made Aziraphale's smile brighter.

"In that case, can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" Aziraphale wrapped his wings around Crowley with his best impression of the demon's smirk.

"You're hopeless. I thought we would spend the remainder of this century in bed, I have quite a few things to try before I can be tempted by anything less diverting." Crowley rolled them across the bed to press Aziraphale into the mattress.

"We have eternity to indulge in such diversions, and, well… my rear is a bit sore." Aziraphale blushed Crowley threw his head back in laughter.

"You top than Angel." Crowley pulled his long legs up, and around to the outside of Aziraphale's hips until his member pressed gently between Crowley's cheeks.

"Oh, yes. Oh, Crowley, I don't want to hurt you." Aziraphale bit his lip, Crowley laughed, wiggling his hips just so to make Aziraphale moan.

"Did it hurt you?" Crowley reached between them to lub up Aziraphale's shaft with long slow strokes. Aziraphale had to lock his elbows to keep from collapsing into Crowley.

"N-no, I just… I don't truly know what I'm doing, and I'd hate to muck it up for you." Aziraphale tripped over his words, his eyes falling shut at the feel of Crowley's hand on him.

"I have the utmost faith in you Angel." Crowley positioned him at his entrance, pushing back against him.

"Oh! Oh really that's very sweet of you." Aziraphale tilted his head with a small smile, Crowley rolled his eyes, and dug his heals into Aziraphale's are, sheathing him completely in one stroke.

"Focus Angel." Crowley undulated beneath him, Aziraphale's head dropped back, his eyes slammed shut.

"Crowley!" He gasped, his hips moving without his consent, working into his demon.

"That's it Angel, harder!" Crowley stroked himself while he watched Aziraphale moaning obscenely, more so even than when he'd been eating. His Angel was a sight to behold, his white wings encompassing the entire room, his face twisted with primal pleasure. Crowley preferred it when he could see his expression he decided.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley dug his nails into Aziraphale's back as he spilled between them, bringing him to his own release.

"Now am I allowed to leave the bed, we've certainly sullied the sheets." Aziraphale fell back with a grimace when his wing found a wet spot on the bed.

"I suppose there are other places I'd like to take you. How about a drive? The back seat of my Bentley is calling our names Angel." Crowley stood, and sauntered around the bed to gather his clothes. He was in no rush to dress.

"Oh, yes I think this century is by far my favorite." Aziraphale waltzed over without a thought on modesty. Aziraphale was certainly right about that, this was by far his favorite Century.

**The end.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
